twilight_rofandomcom-20200215-history
Elementals
Within the world of Rune, there are, naturally, many races. Some of these, as we've seen, are common, every day sights. But beyond what one encounters on a daily basis, there are other, less common intelligent beings. The races contained within are playable for the time being, as long as they are handled responsibly. If their frequency is shown to be too great, or players go overboard, then this privilege will be removed. For now, though, here are some of the rarities inhabiting the world. __TOC__ Water Nereids Nereids are spirits of water, elemental beings given life by the great er Gods. They can be found in virtually any body of water, but most often will be encountered in the ocean, near rocky cliffs and sea caves. When in the water, the nereids are completely invisible, becoming one with the waves and only visible as floating golden seaweed and a stream of bubbles. Upon rising from the depths, though, the nereid takes on a human form. They are a tricky spirit, and enjoy teasing any mortals that may be on the seashore. In this form, they appear as extremely attractive young males or females, with long hair ranging from blondes to sea blues and greens. They shamelessly flirt with males and females alike, often teasing and calling from an inaccessible outcropping. Female nereids will sometimes sing to their targets, beautiful voices sending most mortals into dumbfounded trances. As for their habitats, nereids often conceal a secret cache of stolen items either in an undersea cave or in a hidden cavern on land if they are near cliffs. They have a fascination with surface dwelling culture, and shiny things in particular, and often a nereid's cave will rival even the richest pirate's treasure. Reflective surfaces that catch the light are especially prized. The spirits are extremely protective of their treasures and never leave far from their homes, or at the very least not far from water in general. Some nereids may walk on land for extended periods of time, if they're especially curious, but more often than not one will find them sticking close by the water. Earth Dryads Dryads are rare nature spirits, found almost solely in deep forests. However, it is possible for a dryad to leave their tree. By performing a ritual over a branch of their sacred tree, they may then leave the area if the stick is carried with them in some form at all times. However, even despite this dryads are extremely shy creatures and rarely will confront another, especially mortals. They are friendly enough if one gains their trust, however. This is best done with a natural offering of some kind, be it the planting of a new tree or a garden of flowers. It is a shame that dryads are so rarely encountered, as they are truly a sight to behold. In summer and spring, dryads possess light, soft brown skin reminiscent of the surrounding trees, with vivid green hair in various shades. As the year moves towards fall, their skin darkens and their hair shifts colors as well, from green to yellow to red to blend in with the land. As winter finally comes, the dryad's skin pales and their hair turns stark, snow white, looking for all the world like the Amatsuan snow lady legends, for unlike nereids, dryads are solely female. Fire Salamanders Possibly the most rarely seen of all elemental spirits, given their limited habitats, very few people will actually ru n into a salamander in their lifetime. Calling the magma-infused caverns of Mt. Mjolnir and the raging lava flows of the Thor Volcano home, the fiery salamanders are also some of the more dangerous spirits. Again taking the form of a young female, salamanders often possess reddish skin and fiery hair, adorning themselves with clothing of flame. Like other elementals, they can reduce themselves to their base element, becoming a living being of fire as well. They are rarely malicious, despite their danger, with most injuries occuring due to their tendency to burn up when overexcited, or encroachment upon their cavern homes. Viciously protective of their territory, salamanders suffer few who tread a little too close for comfort, even if their intentions are good. Possessing little interaction with outsiders, however, salamanders also tend to be even more curious about mortals than most spirits. While shy, they will observe when possible, and may be beckoned forth with an offering of some kind of fuel to burn up, or a shiny bauble that will resist the heat of their dangerous homes. Unfortunately, due to their nature, it is difficult for them to stray far from their homes. Like any flame, a salamander needs a constant fuel supply, few have the resources to provide the large amounts of energy one needs to retain her form. The amount increases exponentially, as well, the colder an environ is. While some salamanders may even appear in hotter areas of the Sograt Desert, they are impossible to see further north. Wind Sylphs Like the nereids, sylphs are vibrant, playful spirits full of life. They take the form of young females as wel l, in flowing, sheer garments with hair ranging from all the colors of the rainbow, and possessing glittering dragonfly wings to aid flight. They make their homes on unreachable mountain ledges, forming small nests created with large branches and lined with everything from soft fur bits to trinkets stolen from mortals, and other items. These nests are almost the only places where sylphs land, as they are almost always in flight even if it means simply hovering above the ground. They are carefree spirits, and spend their days happily riding thermals in various flights of acrobatic fancy. More outgoing than dryads, sylphs often approach mortals, and are friendly enough to provide them aid if possible. One should be careful, however, as sylphs can be quite the temptresses should their moods arise. Category:Runic races